


Take Me Out To The Funfair

by Andian



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Asskicking While On Dates, Dates, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andian/pseuds/Andian
Summary: "You think that’s a good idea?” Jeremy asked.Ryan shrugged.“I mean, what is he going to do? Trying to shoot us while we’re on the Ferris wheel?”In precisely that moment he saw Davis pulling out a gun.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94
Collections: Id Pro Quo 2020





	Take Me Out To The Funfair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowersforgraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/gifts).



_  
_ They didn’t get much time off. Being a criminal didn’t come with paid vacation time or a 401k plan. They got a few hours in between missions to slack off at Geoff’s place or a few days of being forced to lay low and sing small after uncomfortably close encounters with the Los Santos Police Department. It wasn’t really free time though, not when you always had one eye on the door of whatever shitty safe house you were hiding in and one hand on your gun, ready to shoot your way out any minute.

So this, Ryan supposed, was rather nice. To be fair, he naturally still had one hand on his gun and half a suspicious eye on the crowd of people strolling down Del Perro Pier around them but the rest of him was fully concentrated on Jeremy. Jeremy who was beaming with pure joy at the stuffed animal he was currently holding.

“Fuck, this is amazing,” he said, earning himself a nasty look from the man next to him who quickly ushered his toddler away from them. Jeremy didn’t notice, instead happily waving the purple dragon plushy he was holding around.

“Thanks, Rye,” he said, his already impossible broad smile widening even more when he turned towards Ryan, whose heart stuttered for a moment at the sight. With slight horror Ryan remembered that he was wearing neither mask nor face paint so his blushing face was very visible to everyone around him.

“It’s fine,” he mumbled, turning away with Jeremy from the shooting gallery. The owner had seemed ready to call him out on cheating after the first two bullseyes but had fallen more and more silent with each following perfectly executed shot, handing him his prize with slightly shaking hands at the end. 

To be fair, Ryan was perfectly aware that Jeremy could have won himself anything from the booth. But this was the type of thing people did, wasn’t it? They won useless things and gave them to the people they were on a date with. Cause this was a date thing. And they were. On a date.

Ryan might had to repeat that part to himself a few more times before it actually got fully through to him. The pier wouldn’t have been his first choice but then it was Jeremy who had asked him out. Or rather Jeremy who had suggested a night out because if he had to spend one more minute around Jack and Michael and their current pet project of trying to make homemade explosives he would “blow up this entire apartment himself”. And when Ryan had agreed because just the two of them hanging out together had become a thing over the last few months, Jeremy had grinned and had said “Great, it’s a date” before vanishing somewhere, leaving Ryan to stare after him dumbstruck.

Right now Ryan was internally debating the merits of reaching for Jeremy’s hand, dangling tantalizing close to his. On one hand the heat in his face would increase even more, might actually become noticeable and there were a lot of people around them who would see them holding hands.

On the other hand he’d be holding Jeremy’s hand.

The choice was taken away from him by Jeremy suddenly reaching for his hand, tugging him towards the direction of the Ferris wheel.

“Really?” Ryan asked, feeling amused. “I thought you said you had enough of heights after that thing with Geoff and the police chopper last week?”

He hadn’t failed to notice that Jeremy hadn’t let go off his hand yet.

“That’s different,” Jeremy said with a one-shoulder shrug. “I’m sure this guy knows how to operate this thing.”

“To be fair Geoff absolutely knows how to fly a helicopter if it still has a tail rotor attached.”

“Honestly, Jack and Michael need to can it with those explosives. I told her just adding more gasoline won’t work!”

“They won’t until they blow themselves up. Or us.”

Jeremy laughed, pressing Ryan’s hand for a moment and Ryan felt his heart skip a beat.

The line in front of the Ferris wheel was thankfully short and ten minutes later they were ready to get into their gondola. That’s when Ryan saw it. Or rather him.

“Fuck,” he mumbled, letting go of Jeremy’s hand and instinctively fumbling for his gun.

“What…” Jeremy began, before following Ryan’s gaze.

“Fuck,” he then also said, a lot more pronounced. From the other side of the pier it looked like the man they had both spotted was mouthing the exact same thing.

Davis was an asshole. An absolute asshole who was working for either the worst people in the business or the Feds, depending on the time of day or whoever had offered him the most recent paycheck. Ryan could deal with some mercantile instincts. What he couldn’t deal with were people who put money above all of their morals. If Davis even had any morals to begin with, he had probably come out of the womb and immediately tried to sell his mother out to the attending nurse.

Just like he had tried to sell them out a few weeks ago. It hadn’t gone well for him. Betraying the Fakes never did but it didn’t stop idiots like him from trying. Davis should have been glad the warehouse full of drugs was the only thing he had lost. Geoff had been fully ready to kill him after the LSPD had suddenly shown up in the middle of their operation. Davis had gotten out before though.

Seemed he hadn’t been smart enough though to get the hell out of doge, Ryan thought, considering the staring contest that was currently going on between the three of them.

“Sirs, it’s your turn?” The squeaky voice behind him disturbed Ryan’s mental image of drop kicking Davis into the ocean. Surprised he turned around, seeing the nervous looking teenager gesturing to the open gondola behind him.

“Should we…” Jeremy mumbled, still staring at Davis. For a moment Ryan considered their options. It involved starting a shootout at a pier packed full with civilians and ended with them fleeing from the LSPD, probably on a jet ski cause that was just how they rolled.

The other option however was to just ignore Davis. To take Jeremy’s hand again, get on the Ferris Wheel and then maybe kiss him on top of it or some other romantic bullshit normal people did on normal dates. Ryan made a decision. Firmly grapping Jeremy’s hand he marched them to the gondola, ignoring Davis. He was going to enjoy the hell out his date and he wasn’t going to let anything or anybody get in the way of it.

He didn’t let go of Jeremy’s hand even once they had sat down and the teenager working the Ferris wheel had fastened the lap bar of the gondola.

“You think that’s a good idea?” Jeremy asked, even as he placed his dragon plushy between the two of them. Ryan shrugged.

“I mean, what is he going to do? Trying to shoot us while we’re on the Ferris wheel?”

In precisely that moment he saw Davis pulling out a gun out of the corner of his eyes and determinedly marching toward the Ferris wheel. 

Ryan cursed. Loudly. Then he attempted to lift the lap bar of the gondola but it was too late, the Ferris wheel had already started moving.

“Damnit,” Jeremy said, staring at Davis who was making his way through the crowd, the few people who had noticed the gun he was holding jumping out of his way.

“Did you bring a weapon?” Ryan hissed, still trying and failing desperately to open the lap bar.

“Obviously,” Jeremy grumbled, starting to rummage through his pockets. Ryan meanwhile had given up his fight with the gondola.

“Hey,” he barked at the teenager behind the controls instead. “We want out of this thing!”

“I’m sorry, sir,” the teenager yelled back at him. “I can’t move it backwards, company policy.”

With a groan Ryan sank back in his seat and closed his eyes. This date was going great, he thought.

“You got spare ammo?” Jeremy asked next to him. Ryan pulled some out of his pocket, not opening his eyes.

“How far away is he?”

He could hear Jeremy moving next to him, probably taking a look at Davis.

“Not close enough yet,” Jeremy answered. “And I think we might be too high up anyway once he reaches us.”  
  
“Great, so let’s just shoot him when we go down again.” It wasn’t optimal but they’d manage, Ryan figured. He was still disgruntled however at the disruption to their date.

Then Jeremy cursed next to him and Ryan’s eyes snapped open.

“Fucker’s getting into one of the gondolas,” Jeremy said, pointing at Davis who was shoving people out of his way to get to the front of the line of the gondolas.

“Wait, why?!” Ryan yelled.

“Cause he is a fucking idiot, that’s why,” Jeremy hissed. And, Ryan thought, he had already gained too much attention with his gun drawn in the middle of a lively pier to have the time or the patience to wait for the Ferris wheel and them to come down again.

Davis meanwhile had reached a gondola, roughly shoved a couple trying to enter it aside and then pointed his gun at the teenager who blanched and quickly started pressing buttons.

“Great,” Ryan said. “Fucking great.”

Quickly he got his gun out, eyes fixed on Davis. It was just in time for the first shot to ring, Davis taking aim at them as the Ferris wheel started moving, thankfully missing them by a mile.

People started screaming, the teenager controlling the Ferris wheel looked close to fainting and Jeremy calmly shot back at Davis.

“That’s not what I meant when I said I wanted to try out the shooting gallery,” he yelled over the noise.

“Why,” Ryan asked, trying to aim at Davis. A bullet hit a metal bar precariously close to their heads. “You don’t like the prizes you can win here?”

“The dragon was cuter,” Jeremy said, shooting again and almost hitting Davis this time.

It was somewhat difficult, Ryan thought, shooting downwards while in a still moving object. Davis must have come to the same conclusion. And it seemed he hadn’t been locked up by an overeager employee because he lifted the lap bar with ease and attempted to start climbing the Ferris wheel.

“This absolute madman,” Jeremy said, sounding a bit impressed as he took another shot at him. Ryan couldn’t help silently agree. It was supremely stupid but it was the type of stupid he as a member of the Fakes could acknowledge.

It wouldn’t stop him from shooting the idiot though. He aimed, missing by a few inches. The close call however seemed to bring Davis to at least some of his senses because he stopped climbing, the hand not holding the gun coming up to grab the metal bar holding the gondola.

The gondola which was swaying dangerously. As was Davis, trying to balance on it.

An idea shot through Ryan.

“Aim at his feet,” he yelled at Jeremy. Jeremy threw him a puzzled look but did as he was told to. Davis took a step to the side as the bullet hit the gondola. Then another one.

Not enough though for him to lose his balance. Inwardly cursing Davis for what he was about to do, Ryan reached between the two of them.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I’ll get you another one.” And with that he grabbed the dragon plushy he had won for Jeremy and threw it at Davis.

It hit him square in the stomach. And while it wasn’t heavy, the force of the impact was enough for Davis to lose his balance. Attempting to gather himself he took a step back into nothing.

With a loud yell he fell and with an ever louder splash he landed in the waters below.

“Nice aim,” Jeremy said, tucking his gun away. “You owe me a new one now though.”

“No problem,” Ryan said, also putting away his weapon. “You want to get some food?”

“There is this place downtown that makes absolutely amazing burgers.”

“Sounds nice.”

Below them people were still screaming and there were police sirens getting louder in the distance. Ryan reached for Jeremy’s hand as the two of them stared at the sun slowly setting over the ocean. Jeremy put his head on Ryan’s shoulder, letting out a content sigh.

“This date was a great idea,” he said. “We should do it more often.”

“Absolutely,” Ryan said. Not caring one bit that everybody could see the pleased flush on his cheeks.


End file.
